


The Doctor's Mementos

by immortalje



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: The Doctor studies the mementos he kept from past conquests.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/River Song, The Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)





	The Doctor's Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2013 or earlier.

For all that he pretended to be hard to get, the Doctor had his own fair share of conquests – of all kinds of species and times. Therefore, it was hardly surprising that he had his fair share of clothes that strictly speaking didn't belong to him. Not that any of them actually missed their clothes.

There was the 1940s American military uniform that Jack preferred to wear. There was also a fabulous dress that River had worn on one of their dates. Right next to that was the executioners’ uniform from Xelax 3 - Jack wasn't the only to end up in bed with their would be executioners. To the side of that was a lovely Victorian dress, followed by one of Rose's outfits. Behind that was one of the overalls Sarah Jane used to wear while she was travelling with him.

Oh, and was that one of the Master's robes? From when he had that rubbish beard? And there it was, the suit of his doppelganger that he had left in Pete's universe with Rose. Now that had been a unique experience.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Jack and River showed up behind him. He still wasn't sure if the two of them meeting was a good thing or not.

River was the first to say, "I had wondered where that dress had disappeared to. It had made you rather wild..."

"Ah yes..."

Jack merely smirked and said, "I recognise that uniform from Xelax 3... they're so easily manipulated. I never knew you were one to keep something of your conquests."

"Yes, well, I do like the reminder occasionally and I don't keep them from all!"

River grinned and said, "Shall we then?"


End file.
